On The Edge
by Luna and Neko-Chan
Summary: Rika has finally escaped her own personal hell, hoping to start a new life, she enrolls in Rikkaidai will she finally be able to escape her past or will it come back to haunt her? Maybe some new friends, tennis, and one Yukimura Seiichi can help her out? I suck at writing summaries " Fem!Ryo Ryoma x Yukimura LOVE THIS PAIRING! . ...It's better than the summary .


Woooo!... Neko-chan here cuz Luna's on vacation probably... anyways my first fic ever sooo enjoy! ^(-_-^) *bows* Sorry if characters are OOC...and may have a couple yaoi pairings...

'thoughts'

"speech"

_flashbacks_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Prince of Tennis ... or else Ryoma would be a girl... and the world would probably end...

Let's startoo~~~~

Chapter 1: Please wake up Rika

Yukimura POV

I, Yukimura Seiichi (is it Seichi or Seiichi? idk if its wrong i apologize...) am helplessly in love with Echizen Rika.

Yes me, genius at tennis, sadist, captain of Rikkaidai, child of GOD am in love with super rookie, ice princess, cocky, kind - hearted, (not that she'd ever admit it XD) adorable Echizen Rika.

How I, of all people could fall in love you may ask? Well, honestly I don't quite know. It seems that fate works in mysterious ways, my (almost) normal life being changed into a roller coaster, as one enigma named Echizen Rika waltzed in and confused, interested, and amazed me all at the same time. An angel that came into my life, and easily became the most important part in it.

Something that I dearly love and can't live without...

~~~~~IAMJUSTALINEBREAK~~~~~

'How did this happen?' I think as I sit in the waiting room of the Emergency Room at Kangawa General,hoping desprately that my one true love can pull through.

How can I be so pathetic.. So powerless? I didn't do a thing for Rika when she needed me most. Heh some boyfriend I am, how could I have let this happen? I was supposed to protect her! Not the other way around! But I couldn't do a thing... I SWEAR when I find the bastards who did this to her they will wish for death to end the agony I'll make them suffer, NO ONE hurts Rika and gets away scott free...

As i wallowed in my own self-hatred, as well as plenty of hatred for the bastards who hurt her, I looked around at my teamates lookingin no better, worse even condition than me.

Niou and Yagyuu cuddled together trying to comfort each other looking close to tears, Jackal looking solemn and stoic silently praying for the safety of our youngest teammate, Marui for once not chewing gum sitting next to Jackal silent tears streaming down his face, Akaya the team baby loudly sobbing in the corner of the room, and Sanada (who's developed a small crush on the small girl .) who's faring similar to me, lost in his own thoughts, finding the wall quite interesting and showing more emotions than his usally stoic self.

~~~~~IAMJUSTALINEBREAK~~~~~~

A loud door slam echoes through the deadly silent room as both teams of Seigaku and Hyotei enter looking shocked, worried, and overall furious. "Where is ore-sama's cousin? What happened to her? I swear if you were the one who hurt her I will murder you right here and now!"

Atobe rampaged so furious he even forgot to say 'ore-sama'. Most of the others mirroring Atobe's expression and jumbling out a bunch of questions at the same time " What happened? Is she okay? Who did this? How could you let this happen?! Where is she?"

Yukimura sighed and tried to answer the questions as best as he could " She's currently undergoing an operation as for what happened... I'm not entirely sure but it might as well have been my fault..." Yukimura tried his best not to break down right there and tried to look as composed as possible but didn't do very well as his voice cracked upon the last part of his sentence.

Everyone's expressions were mask of fury, sympathy, worry, guilt, and a combination of various things and if the situation wasn't so serious some might have burst out laughing at their expressions.

God Rika I was such an idiot! How couldn't I have seen this?! It was so painfully obvious I was to naive, and when I realized it, it was to late. If you hate me for this I wouldn't blame you, but please Rika just don't go. Don't leave me! I don't think I could survive without you. Please wake up Rika, just wake up...

~~~~~~IAMJUSTALINEBREAK~~~~~

Rika POV  
Darkness...that's all I can see. Blood? Where is it coming from? Oh yeah, it's coming from me. Where am I? What happened?

_A menacing laugh that sends chills up my spine, coming from the man who almost destroyed me, my life, my family and my lover."Well well, it seems that our little princess has finally woken up eh?" "SEIICHI!" I screamed as I saw my beloved tied up in a chair gun, point blank at his head._

_"Now, now princess we woudn't want to do anything we'd regret now would we?" he sneered in a sickly sweet voice "Because you brought this upon yourself and now he will suffer for your mistakes " "NO I WON'T LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY, NOT NOW NOT EVER!" As I screamed defiantly the deafening sound of a trigger being pulled rang through my ears._

_Time slowed down and in the moment of confusion, a last suicidal effort and all I could feel was a deafening crack an excruciating pain in my chest and the heartbroken cry of one Yukimura Seiichi._

Don't cry Seichi, I promise I won't leave you...

AN/: Soo how was it? Review pl0x! All reviews are appreciated! ^.^ Woot Woot my first fanfic and chapter ever! DONE! PARTY HARDY WEEEE! And just warning you guys I update veeeeeerrrrryyyy sssssllllooooooowwwwwwwlllll lyyyyyy... so try not to kill me? lol oh annd flames will be used to roast marshmellows that me and Luna-nee-chan will eat and sing the campfire song soo PLZ REVIEW!

Neko-chan signing off! (mwahahahahahahaa I sound like a reporter! always wanted too do that! But well y'now bye!)


End file.
